battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
P08
The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Luger Pistol, designated P.04 by the German Navy and P.08 by the German Army, is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced in 1900. While it wasn't originally chambered in the round, the P.08 was the original platform for which Luger's 9x19mm Parabellum was created, which would become one of the most influential pistol calibers of the 20th century. The handgun first saw use with the Swiss army in 1900 before it was adopted by the German army as the standard service pistol in 1908, replacing the M1879 Reichsrevolver in that capacity. It principally saw service on the Central Powers side during World War I and to a lesser extent with Nazi Germany during World War II. It was meant to be replaced during the latter conflict by the Walther P38, which had the benefits of being easier to manufacture, maintain, while still possessing a fairly high degree of quality, but the P.08 continued to serve alongside its replacement for the duration of the war. A version of the P.08, the Lange Pistole 08, was offered to artillerymen as a rudimentary personal defense weapon. It had a lengthened barrel, drum-like coiled extended magazine, and its holster doubled as a stock. A rarer carbine variant has a lengthened barrel and stock similar to the Lange Pistole 08, but also has a wooden foregrip under the barrel. Battlefield 1 The P08 Pistol is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for all kits. Singleplayer The P08 Pistol is used by an Ottoman soldier in a cutscene in the War Story "Nothing is Written," but is otherwise unusable to the player. The P08 Artillerie variant is used by Imperial German Army and Ottoman Empire tankers, and also by Austro-Hungarian officers. Multiplayer Three variants of the P08 are featured in Battlefield 1, one exclusive to Tankers and Pilots: Standard, Red Baron's and Artillerie. P08 Pistol |kit = (Central Powers) |reserve = 45 Rounds |rof = 300 |reload = 2s (Empty) 1.35s (Partial) |fire = Semi-Automatic |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |slot = Sidearm |vel = 350 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1× |recoildec = 5 |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |spreadz = |spreaduz = |hud = }} The P08 pistol is the default variant of the weapon. Of the commonly available handguns, it offers average performance, matched by the C93 in many details. Though it fires slower and with somewhat lower velocity than the C93, it inflicts slightly more damage at all ranges. The Red Baron's P08 is an exclusive weapon variant available for owners of the Red Baron Pack. It has slightly better damage drop-off than the Standard P08 Pistol, but has less control than its regular counterpart. P08.PNG|P08 Pistol P08 Artillerie |rof = 300 |reload = 2.6s (Empty) 1.7s (Partial) |fire = Semi-Automatic |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |kit = * * |slot = Primary weapon |vel = 370 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1× |recoildec = 4 |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |spreadz = 0.3–0.5 |spreaduz = 1.0–2.0 |hud = }} The P08 Artillerie is a carbine variant of the P08 and is exclusive to the Tanker and Pilot kits. Compared to the standard P08, it has a larger magazine, slightly better recoil and aimed accuracy, but worse hipfire accuracy and reload times. Its magazine is thus far the largest of the Tanker/Pilot weapons, but carries no other advantages, being fair in most areas. P08 Artiliere on reload.JPG|P08 Artillerie on Reload References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Pistols Category:Carbines